narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kogo Uchiha - Mangekyou Sharingan
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : The Dōjutsu itself, the Mangekyō Sharingan is thought to initially be characterized by its ability to be more on the Yin release rather than the Yang. However, according to some brief research across the nets, I have found that Yang may easily characterize aggression, fire, and associated elements that are commonly noticed with the Mangekyō, such as the Amaterasu. Nonetheless, back to the original matter of the question: Kogo's achievement of the Dōjutsu, much like other individuals, is through intense emotional trauma on his own part. This emotional trauma was wrought by the merciless deaths of the entirety of his immediate family and his thought-to-be love interest by his own hands. These deaths were brought by his own understanding that the Uchiha were nothing more than pawns to be moved by hatred and darkness in order to gain power. Though these were his internal thoughts, the necessity of removing these obstacles from his path were related to his ambitions of becoming the Village Head of the Takumi Village, a position that would be contested by others if he did not remove of threats immediately, which included these individuals. This is mainly as a result of his cold and harsh upbringing, which has made him discard emotional value with these individuals on the surface, though he still held deep regret in killing them nonetheless, shown by the activation of the dōjutsu. Upon the death of these individuals, Kogo's entire body removed itself from the passive state of the observer noticed with an Uchiha, and more into an individual who truly interacts with the world with their hatres, evident by his manner of going closer to the "balance" per-say that an Uchiha would aim to receive in order to attain the Rinnegan. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : The dōjutsu itself won't be used very often by Kogo, mainly because of his reluctance in relying on his powers for direct combat. However, the main reason for his possession of the dōjutsu is primarily related to his character as a whole, providing a new dimension and layer to him that I planned for him to have. Otherwise, the only techniques available to Kogo will be the standard Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu techniques respectively; he has not awoken the Susanoo. The use of his Mangekyō will be primarily seen through Blaze Release, if anything else, in a manner somewhat akin to Sasuke Uchiha, though he will use it in a manner that differentiates himself, primarily exploited through his vast assortment of weaponry. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 20:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Dōjutsu Applications